Lost Promises
by SingfortheMoment
Summary: He left a while ago, she never got over him. She writes to him all the time but he never answers her letters. She misses him more than the world, but there's nothing she can do to get him back. Please R&R! One Shot


A/N- So this is my third fanfic! Hope you'll like it! It's all letters except for the end. Read and Review!

And I'd just like to say, thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews! And they were really great by the way, and I heard what you guys said. And I might do a sequel but I don't have any ideas yet.But I'm not really that sure yet. I mean I don't know what's gonna happen. And I have to go to work this summer, (so annoying!) I really need the cash, and time is limited. But when I get any ideas then I will write a sequel! And i reposted it because I was fixing a few mistakes! Love y'al! Thanx for those amazing reviews once again! And, on with the story...

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but their personalities are all mine! J.K. Rowling's characters would never act like this, so ya.

* * *

Lost Promises

_September 19, 2003_

_Today is my birthday; exactly one year and seven months since you let me. And I've cried every day since. You said that you'd be back soon. That the ministry only needed you or a month or two; it's long past a month. I got the usual presents, nothing exotic like you used to get me. I still have every present you got me; do you still have everything I got you? Maybe even now you're wearing the jacket I got you…_

_October 1, 2003_

_It was raining today. It was so sad. Heaven was crying. Was it crying over you? Did something happen to you? Are you hurt? You didn't even leave me something to contact you with! All I can do is write these bloody letters that you never answer! I want to check if you're ok, and I can't…When are you coming back? You promised me that you'd come back when your job was over-is it really going to take so long?_

_October 23, 2003_

_Today would have been our three year anniversary. Do you remember when you asked me out, wherever you are? I remember everything about that night. We met at a party…Parvati Patil's engagement party. We danced half the night and then you asked me out for coffee sometime, and I said that I wasn't a morning person. So then you asked me out for drinks. I wonder how we actually started dancing, we hated each other…must have been the alcohol._

_November 17, 2003_

_I was at my mother's 43rd birthday party. And she so kindly reminded me of you. As "that handsome blonde bloke" who I introduced her to, and wondered where you were. I wonder too, you know. Sometimes I look up into the stars at night and just wonder where you are. If you're watching the same stars twinkle merrily down at earth._

_December 20, 2003_

_Another Christmas party invited to, without a date. I used to always have someone, but now everybody's leaving me…I hate being lonely. Are you lonely now, or did you get a new girlfriend, or are you with friends? I'll never know, but please come back to me!_

_January 1, 2004_

_Another year went by. Another boring and dreadful holiday season. More heartache…are you ever coming back for me? Are you ever going to keep your promise? I'm keeping my part, I'll never let go, ever (A/N- LOL! Titanic!) I just need you to come back, and then we can be happy again, as we once were! Together…_

_January 4, 2004_

_I'm writing this with my tears. I have resolved this year to give you up. You've kept me hooked to you for so long; staring out my kitchen window. I don't want to let go, but I have to. My life has been on pause or so long; while everyone else's has gone on. I'm pressing the play button, and leaving you behind with pause._

_February 19, 2004_

_I can't stop thinking about you! I've resolved to, but every time I see someone remotely like you, my heart skips a beat. Its like I want to let you go but I can't. It's exactly two years since you left me, and you're face still haunts my dreams. I want to forget you, but you're making it so hard! I'm dying, dying of pain. Let me forget you, let me let go!_

_March 2, 2004_

_Someone asked me out today, and I said yes. I said yes for all my lonely nights and painful days. Maybe he'll fill the void in my life that you left? I doubt I'll ever stop thinking about you, but he's a good distraction. I loved you, and when you left so suddenly I was broken. So I'll go out with him, maybe I'll come to love him as I loved you._

_March 3, 2004_

_I can still say no to this! Is it insulting to you? Do you care? Oh damn you! Oh damn your fucking existence! I want to forget you, to be happy again…why do you need to keep living through me? I need to know, I need to know._

_August 14, 2004_

_I haven't written to you for five months. I've put away your picture, buried you deep in my heart. I've been dating this guy for a long time, and I really like him. I wanted to be loyal, but two and a half years is a long time without a letter back. I'm putting you away._

_September 19, 2004_

_Another year gone in my life, another month without your letter saying how you're so sorry. You're slipping away and I'm quite enjoying the feeling of happiness. I haven't felt this good since those first few weeks of our "eternal" bliss. I'm finally putting you way for good- all you're doing is holding me back. I'm taking off your promise ring._

_December 25, 2004_

_It's Christmas, and he proposed! I said yes, and I'm so happy! I could float on a cloud. We're not going to get married for another year, but it feels so good to wake up to somebody again. To see a new ring on my finger, to dream of a different face, it really feels good. But you're not forgotten, you taught me to love. You taught me to see a person from the inside. To have fun once in a while and to let go of all tension. Goodbye for a long while, if you are getting my letters, don't expect one anytime soon._

_June 16, 2005_

_I picked out my wedding dress, and I can't help but remember the time we joked about that. We were walking down the streets of London when we passed this little boutique. In the display there was this long white gown that practically shined. You said I should buy it because everyone knew we were going to get married anyway; I laughed. Now look at the irony of it. I actually went to that little boutique, and found my dress._

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table, writing yet another letter to _him_. She paused for a moment, glancing towards her bedroom door, and sighed. Her fiancé, who was out then, did not need to know about her letters. About her obvious still attachment to the first to catch her heart.

There was so much she could tell _him_. But so little she could put in words. He used to tell her emotion from her eyes; now only words could display how she felt. And what little help they were. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if erasing _his_ existence. She rid herself of all emotion for a moment, and peace settled onto her features. A soft smile played on her lips as she imagined her fiancé; and how much she loved him. She opened her eyes, hearing the door open, expecting her fiancé to be staring back at her, smiling. But her eyes caught a different sight. Her throat constricted, her breathing coming out in short bursts. She closed her eyes, thinking that it can't be true, that it wasn't possible…

"Draco…"

* * *

A/N- So...like, love, hate. Please tell me what you think! Read and Review! Comments of all kind excepted! I need to hear what you think! Please give me some feedback- what you like, what you hate. Love to hear from you


End file.
